


Poison on my mind

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Poison, Poison Apples, Poisoning, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: The apple Jaskier held in his hand was flawless, unblemished. As he got closer he saw that where the inside should be a healthy creme colour, it was in fact a rotting black that seemed so oversaturated with poison that thick, black, juice dropped down from the bite.Or, Jaskier eats a poisoned apple.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Poison on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so shite, I know I always say stuff like that but we can suck it up to low self-esteem and self doubt. Woop! woop! XD

“You can stay in my son's room. He’s out on a business trip for now.” Geralt and Jaskier shared a look before they spoke up.

“How- how many beds are there, sir?” Jaskier asked.

“Just the one I’m afraid. But what is sharing between good friends, eh? I’m sure you two have been travelling long enough that a little contact between the sheets isn’t repulsive?” He chuckled, entirely unaware of the churning feeling in both the bard and the Witcher’s bellies.

“My loyal servant here will show you the way.” Jaskier smiled at the lord and then made to follow the servant with Geralt. They were led through long hallways which held centuries of family portraits. Funnily enough, Jaskier realised, every portrait held the same servant in the background behind the family. The same servant that was leading them to their room.

“You’re in all these portraits?” Jaskier asked. Geralt glanced at him before looking at the portraits as they passed as well, eyes narrowing in thought.

“Hmm,” he chuckled, “my family has a history of looking alike. I assure you that I am not immortal, we have worked for this family for generations. I am lucky enough to be working with this one. Especially their son.” He muttered the last few words. Jaskier’s dull human hearing couldn’t pick them up but Geralt could and he hummed in reply.

They stopped outside a large wooden door, intricately carved with floral designs, “the Marquesses room, sirs.” They stepped inside and the door was shut with a rather loud bang that made Jaskier jump and Geralt glare at the door.

“All right, rather rude but… not a bad room. We’ve even got fresh fruit.” Jaskier held up an apple. It was then that Geralt caught the awfully sweet stench of poison waft through the air and then, before he could do anything, the horrible crunch of Jaskier biting into the apple.

“Yeesh, wouldn’t recommend the apples - I think they might be off.” Geralt heard him swallow the Chuck of apple then gasp.

The apple Jaskier held in his hand was flawless, unblemished. As he got closer he saw that where the inside should be a healthy creme colour, it was in fact a rotting black that seemed so oversaturated with poison that thick, black, juice dropped down from the bite.

Jaskier gasped. He took a step back and the apple fell from his hand, hitting the floor with an ominous thud. Geralt looked at him and only now realised how pale the bard had become. His hands were shaking and his eyes were wide with fear and panic.

Ge-Geralt. Was… was that. Was that poison?” He asked, his voice trembling and doing nothing to cover the panic he felt, “the ap-apple…” he trailed off, his voice growing fainter. Geralt bent to pick up the apple, he sniffed it - trying to figure out if it truly was poison. He hoped it wasn’t, for jaskier’s sake.

But then the bard winces, he wraps his arms around his stomach and holds tight. Geralt moves him to the bed to sit and once he is seated, look into the packs they brought with them to their room in hopes that they have something that’ll help.

On the bed, Geralt hears Jaskier moan and curl up. Then, making Geralt feel even more helpless than possible right now, he slumps to the side and faints onto the bed, legs still hanging off the edge.

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouts from where he’s crouched by his pack. The bard doesn’t respond, Geralt didn’t think he would but there was always a chance.

He leaves the pack and rushes over to his friend. His face is somehow paler than before and Geralt checks for a pulse which is, thankfully, still there. He lifts the bard’s legs onto the bed and rolls him onto his back. Carefully, Geralt opens his mouth, he hopes to the gods this will work.

He shoves two fingers into the bard’s mouth, pushing until he can touch the back of his throat, until he can feel Jaskier gagging on the intrusion and Geralt continues to push until the gagging becomes audibly wet and he pulls his fingers out when the first trails of black liquid come up.

He moves jaskier into an upright position and then tilts his head just as a thick puddle of black lands on the floor, sizzling and steaming. Geralt glances at it then back at Jaskier when the bard moans and his eyes flutter. There’s a sliver of blue and Geralt takes a moment to ask if he’s alright.

“Jaskier? Jaskier!” He shakes the bard’s shoulders and Jaskier weakly replies.

“Nngh, Ger… Ger’lt?” His eyes open wider and Geralt lets out a relieved sigh. He hugs the bard close to his chest and runs a hand through his hair, breathing in his scent.

“It’s alright Jaskier. You’re fine now.”


End file.
